Ninomiya Kazunari
Profile *'Name:' 二宮和也 (にのみやかずなり) *'Name (romaji):' Ninomiya Kazunari *'Nickname:' Nino *'Profession:' Actor, Singer, Songwriter, Showhost *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Katsushika City, Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 168 cm *'Weight:' 49 kg *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Sister (2 years older) *'Talent agency:' Johnny's Entertainment TV Shows *Black Pean as Tokai Seishiro (TBS, 2018) *Bocchan (坊っちゃん) as Bocchan (Fuji TV, 2016) *Aka Medaka (赤めだか) as Danshun Tatekawa (TBS, 2015) *Orient Kyuukou Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2015) *Yowakutemo Katemasu as Tamo Aoshi (NTV, 2014) *Kuruma Isu de Boku wa Sora wo Tobu (NTV, 2012) *Freeter, Ie o Kau. SP as Take Seiji (Fuji TV, 2011) *Freeter, Ie o Kau. as Take Seiji (Fuji TV, 2010) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010, ep10) *Saigo no Yakusoku as Yamagiwa Shoji (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara as Nonoue Junichi (TBS, 2009) *DOOR TO DOOR as Kurasawa Hideo (TBS, 2009) *Ryusei no Kizuna as Ariake Koichi (TBS, 2008) *Maou as Kumada Masayoshi (TBS, 2008, ep1) *Yamada Taro Monogatari as Yamada Taro (TBS, 2007) *Marathon as Miyata Shotaro (TBS, 2007) *Haikei, Chichiue-sama as Tawara Ippei (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana as Kitahara Kazunori (TBS, 2006) *Yasashii Jikan as Wakui Takuro (Fuji TV, 2005) *Minami-kun no Koibito as Minami (TV Asahi, 2004) *Stand Up!! as Asai Shohei (TBS, 2003) *Netsuretsu Teki Chuuka Hanten as Nanami Kenta (Fuji TV, 2003) *Handoku as Sakaguchi Nobu (TBS, 2001) *Namida wo Fuite as Fuchigami Kenta (Fuji TV, 2000) *V no Arashi (Vの嵐) as himself (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kowai Nichiyobi (NTV, 1999, ep8) *Abunai Hokago (TV Asahi, 1999) *Nekketsu Renai Michi (熱血恋愛道) (NTV, 1999, ep1) *Akimahende as Aoki Taiki (TBS, 1998) *Nijuroku ya Mairi (二十六夜参り) (TBS, 1998) *Amagi Goe Takichi (TBS, 1998) Movies *Haha To Kuraseba (母と暮せば) (2015) as Koji Fukuhara *Pika*nchi Life is Hard Tabun Happy (2014) as Onda Takuma *Platinum Data (2013) as Kagura Ryuhei/Ryu *Another GANTZ (2011) as Kurono Kei *GANTZ Perfect Answer (2011) as Kurono Kei *GANTZ (2011) as Kurono Kei *Ōoku (2010) as Mizuno Yunoshin *Kiiroi Namida / Yellow Tear (2007) as Muraoka Eisuke *Tekkon Kinkreet as Kuro (2006, voice) *Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) as Saigo *Pika**nchi Life is Hard Dakara Happy (2004) as Onda Takuma *Ao no Honoo / Blue Light (2003) as Kushimori Shuuichi *Pika*nchi Life is Hard Dakedo Happy (2002) as Onda Takuma Endorsements *Nintendo Wii New Super Mario Bros *AU by KDDI *Pino *O'Zack *McDonald's *Coca Cola *Nissan Note Recognitions *'22nd Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2018):' Best Actor for Black Pean *'39th Japan Academy Prize:' Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role for Haha to Kuraseba (2015) *'2011 Tokyo Drama Awards:' Best Actor - Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'67th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor - Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2010):' Best Actor for Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'46th Galaxy Awards:' Individual Award *'59th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor - Ryusei no Kizuna *'12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall 2008):' Best Actor for Ryusei no Kizuna *'11th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2007):' Best Actor - Yamada Taro Monogatari *'10th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 07):' Best Actor - Haikei, Chichiue-sama *'Hashida award:' Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana (2006) *'16th Rendora 110Award:' Best supporting actor - Yasashii Jikan (2005) *(Ranked 2nd) - 8th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (2004-05): Best Supprting Actor - Yasashii Jikan *'8th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2004):' Best Supporting Actor - Minami-kun no Koibito (2004) *(Reader's Vote) - 42nd TV Drama Academy Award: Best Supporting Actor - Minami-kun no Koibito (2004) *'10th Rendora 110Award:' Best Actor - Stand Up (2003) Trivia *'JPop Group:' Arashi * First JE talent to star in a Hollywood movie, Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) External Links *Arashi Official Site (J-Storm) *Arashi Profile (Johnnys-net) *Arashi Official Facebook *Arashi Official Twitter *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Profile Category:JActor Category:JSinger